I Luv LC
I luv LC is the opening mission for The Ballad of Gay Tony. The first cutscene of the mission intertwines with the robbery of the Bank of Liberty involving Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary and Michael Keane. Description During a bank robbery in a Bank of Liberty branch in Chinatown (as depicted in detail during "Three Leaf Clover" in Grand Theft Auto IV), Eugene Reaper discusses his dangerous idea of fighting back against the bank robbers with Luis who was at the bank for his boss, Gay Tony. Luis dismisses the idea, but Eugene goes along with it, fatally shooting Michael and getting killed himself. Luis escapes alive and heads over to Tony's, where he first meets Rocco Pelosi and Uncle Vince, who comes to collect some money Tony owes him. Afterwards, Tony and Luis leave for the clubs, and Luis must later drive his friends Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas to their home, then go home himself. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Tony's car *Drive Tony to Hercules *Drive Tony to Maisonette 9 *Hang out in the club *Check out the front of the club *Get in Tony's car *Take your friends back to Northwood *Go to your apartment '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 4:30 Take 0% Damage Have less than 10% Car Damage Walkthrough *Mission walkthrough Video Walkthrough Deaths *Michael Keane - Killed by Eugene Reaper as an act of revenge for robbing the bank. *Eugene Reaper - Killed by Packie McReary for killing Michael Keane. ﻿ Trivia *If security is alerted in Maisonette 9, Luis will fail the mission. *During the opening you will see Niko twice (once in the bank and once driving in a car), and Johnny Klebitz once riding by on his bike. * In the cutscene of this mission you can see Niko's choice of a suit for the heist: it is the Charcoal Suit, from Perseus. This remains true even in the PC version, despite the suit not being available in that version. *While Luis is crossing a road, Niko and the McReary's almost hit him in a Presidente. The color is random and will change from red to grey. This is inconsistent with the original storyline, in which the trio is directed to a Huntley Sport. *It is debated who the man seen leaving the club with Tony is, as some players say that it is Bernie Crane, while others claim that it's Phil Bell, and still others claim it's Eduard Borodin. The LCPD Database says that Bernie Crane is "involved in the gay nightclub scene", which might encourage the fact that the unknown man is Florian Cravic/Bernie Crane. However, Maisonette 9 is not a gay club, so it might not be him. *The name of the mission is a play on the phrase "I Love NY", contributing to the fact that Liberty City is based on New York City and I Love Lucy, a 1950s American TV show. *The scene where Niko almost hits Luis in a crosswalk does not occur in the original GTA IV. *After the cutscene in Tony's apartment it will be night while moments ago it was day. *This mission confirms that the mission Three Leaf Clover takes place during the day. * If played immediately replayed after Departure Time, Maisonette 9 will be empty. * During the beginning of the cutscene, Luis replys to Eugene saying, "It's Luis, man. I don't think that's such a good idea.". But during Three Leaf Clover, he reply's to Eugene by saying, "Luis...but this ain't such a good idea bro.". Gallery ILuvLC-GayTony_Leaving_the_Club.png|Gay Tony leaving the club with an unknown man de:I luv LC es:I luv LC Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions